Nuevo Hogar
by alessandra98
Summary: Drabbles sobre la adaptación de Karui y Temari al mudarse a Konoha. Para Silvin Lewis Uchiha


**Nuevo Hogar**

 **Para: Silvin Lewis Uchiha**

 _Aquí me gustaría un fic que explore la manera en que Karui y Temari -tienen que ser las dos- se adaptaron a Konoha, un lugar que no es su propio hogar, sé que debió ser difícil para ellas, por eso me gustaría que me dieran un regalo así. Técnicamente no entraría en la categoría romance -Espero-, a pesar de que ellas se fueron por amor, ya que habla mas de su adaptación en la aldea. Me gustaría que exploraran su relación con los demás, el ser la esposa del lider de un clan importante, el sentimiento de ellas de dejar a amigos y familiares en su aldea, inclusive que en una parte ellas llevaran a sus respectivos hijos a conocer su otra raíz -Un momento divertido de Killer Bee y ChouChou, siempre he querido leer eso- Bueno y otras cosas que se le ocurran, pero sobre su adaptación en la aldea. -Repito, que hable de las dos, no de una sola, las amo a ambas 7u7-_

 **Extranjeras**

Patria, es una palabra que al pensarla te recuerda de las cosas más queridas del lugar de donde vienes, esas que atesoras en tu corazón. Puede ser el idioma, las personas, la comida, y hasta los olores. Cada individuo tiene su propia combinación de elementos que constituyen el sentimiento de patriotismo.

Para una kunoichi, la patria lo es todo. Su misión siempre ha sido velar por el presente y el futuro esa nación que te vio crecer, proteger a los habitantes de la misma, y enaltecer el nombre de tu aldea.

Esos valores están arraigados en el centro de su ser y ese amor y respeto por su patria jamás se marchitará. Ni siquiera sí la vida las ve tomando otros caminos, lejos de ese lugar tan preciado. Ellas siempre llevaran a Sunagakure y a Kumogakure dentro suyo.

 **Clima**

Por más que se quejaba de las constantes tormentas de arena que azotaban su aldea natal, era una de esas cosas que más extrañaba de casa.

A pesar que tan solo los separaban tres días de camino, el clima en Konoha era tan diferente al de Suna y el cual también influía en la vegetación.

En Suna para donde mirases era desierto y más desierto, los días calurosos y las noches frescas. En Konoha el viento no soplaba como lo hacía en su querido Suna.

Pero en Suna jamás podría pasar la tarde afuera con sus dos hombres favoritos. Acostarse en el césped, debajo de un árbol, y contemplar las nubes en completa tranquilidad con su hijo y su marido era un lujo que no podría permitirse en Suna.

Y ella agradecía por los cielos azules y la brisa suave que hacían de su adaptación a este nuevo hogar un poco más fácil.

 **Comida**

Ella no era de esas mujeres que le interesaba mucho lo que comía. O sea, claro que disfrutaba de la comida, pero para ella cualquier platillo daba igual.

Sin embargo, después de sus nupcias a uno de los comedores más ávidos del mundo ninja, su perspectiva cambio bastante. Los Akimichi, su nueva familia, no discriminan ningún alimento a la hora de comer, pero en el día a día tienden a preparar las tradicionales comidas de su aldea.

Y ahí fue cuando ella empezó a extrañar la gastronomía de Kumo. La Aldea de la Nube tenía un gran rango geográfico que se veía reflejado en su cocina, los ríos conectados al mar eran una buena fuente para mariscos.

En Konoha también se comía pescado, pero había aprendido que no tenía esa frescura que en Kumo. Que curioso que antes no lo había apreciado

Pero por suerte había desposado a un hombre fantástico, que por cuyo amor por ella y la comida la complacían con viajes regulares a su aldea a disfrutar de sus manjares.

No tenía porque renunciar a todo.

 **Piel**

Una mujer segura no sufre de complejos, todos tenemos inseguridades en ciertos momentos, pero Karui sabía muy bien como restarles importancia. Pero eso no significaba que siempre lo hacía de la manera más rápida.

Y acostumbrarse al hecho de que en la villa de su esposo no había una sola alma que compartiese su tono de piel le tomó bastante tiempo.

Mas pronto aprendió a reconocer las ventajas de su piel oscura: todos la reconocían de inmediato, ya no se sentía extraña o fuera de lugar, sino que era única. Y un día cuando una alegre niña en el mercado le hizo un cumplido por su bonita tez, supo que su tonalidad también era anhelada por las de piel clara. La hacía exótica.

¿A quién no le gusta lo exótico?

 **Hermanos**

Sin duda lo que más extrañaba era a esos dos cabezas huecas de Kankuro y Gaara. Sí, a veces podía ser la típica hermana mayor. En términos de Shikamaru: _problemática_. Pero ese era su trabajo como primogénita, cuidar de sus hermanitos y hacerles la vida imposible.

No siempre tuvieron el lazo que tenían ahora, pero todos los percances de su niñez solo reforzaron el amor que sentían entre sí. Daría todo por poder verlos a diario, sabía que ya no eran niños pero sentía la responsabilidad de tener que supervisar todos sus movimientos (incluso sí uno era el Kazekage). Temari no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, la distancia había fortalecido su vínculo aún más. Cada vez que viajaba a Suna, nuevas memorias inolvidables eran creadas. Y las que ella más atesoraba eran las de los momentos de Shikadai con sus hermanos.

La felicidad de su pequeño era máxima cuando se enteraba de que visitarían la aldea de su mami. El mini Nara amaba Suna y adoraba a sus tíos. Le encantaba jugar con las marionetas de Kankuro o a ser Kazekage por un día con Gaara.

Y como estos viajes no eran tan regulares, aquellos momentos eran muy apreciados. Sí, los extrañaba mucho, pero haberse mudado a Konoha la había ayudado a comprender cuan importantes ellos eran para ella.

 **Clan**

Ahora Temari era una Nara, la esposa del líder de este clan. La responsabilidad no le quedaba tan grande. O sea, había sido la hija de un Kazekage y la hermana del otro. Relaciones públicas era el pan de cada día para la rubia.

Karui se había convertido en la esposa del líder de los Akimichi. Quizás nunca compartiría su peso, pero se había ganado el respeto y admiración de sus integrantes. Su ChouChou algún día tomaría el lugar de su padre, y Karui se había encargado de entrenarla dentro de las costumbres de su familia.

Por obra del destino habían nacido en Suna y Kumo, por honor habían jurado proteger sus aldeas pero el lazo que tenían con Konoha era uno más fuerte: un lazo creado por amor. El amor por sus esposos las llevó ahí, y el amor a sus hijos fue el que les permitió sembrar raíces en ese nuevo hogar.

 **Bonus**

Shikadai e Inojin miraron de reojo al _anciano_ (para ellos cualquier adulto mayor que sus padres caía en la categoría de decrépitos)que rapeaba canciones sin sentido. El señor Killer Bee podía haber sido un gran y temible ninja en su época, pero ahora era un viejito divertido.

—Chou, tienes el mejor abuelo del mundo — comentó Inojin, había que admitir que el hombre tenía estilo.

La morena bufó. Killer Bee _siempre_ la avergonzaba, no era tan 'cool' como sus amigos decían.

—Que no es mi abuelo

Ah, no debió haber dicho eso. La había escuchado, y ahora comenzaba con su canción 'ChouChou you da best' en la que recitaba por qué ella era la mejor nieta que podía pedir. Ok, en el fondo lo quería pero él no tenía por que hacerlo público.

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo Silvin! :)

Espero que te hayan gustado! Siento que me han quedado algo raros porque inventé muchos detalles. Yo estudió en otro país diferente al mío, y las cosas que más extraño del mío son el clima, la comida y a mis hermanos y de ahí me vino la inspiración para los drabbles con ese título.

Último fic que subo en el 2015. Mi resolución de año nuevo es actualizar y terminar todas mis historias aquí en ff. Cuales son las suyas?


End file.
